Last Moment with You
by ChulliEunHae Biased
Summary: "...tunggulah aku." Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Taemin padanya. Hingga akhirnya...    'Craassh'  Warning Inside. RnR?


**Last Moment With You**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: 2MIN**

**Genre: Romance & Angst**

**Disclamer: Karaktek ini semuanya milik Tuhan.**

**Warning(s): BL, maybe OOC, typo, gaje, aneh, dll. Don't like, don't read :P**

_'Cklek'_

Terdengar suara pintu sebuah apartemen mewah dengan segala fasilitas yang memadai yang dimiliki oleh 2 namja tampan. Keluarlah sang empunya apartemen tersebut lalu berjalan keluar dengan bergandengan tangan.

Namja pertama memiliki ciri khas dengan bentuk wajah yang mungil dan mata yang belo, kulit putih mulus, rambut hitam lembut, tinggi kurang lebih 180 cm (saya suka sama tipe yang beginian hahaha :D). Namja yang satu ini namanya, Choi Minho, seorang yang ramah dan murah senyum. Jika para yeoja melihat senyumannya mereka pasti langsung berteriak _'kyaaa kyaaa~'_ .

Namja kedua memiliki ciri khas wajah yang imut, rambut warna _blonde _berbentuk jamur, kulit putih mulus, muka yang amat sangat polos, pokoknya namja yang satu ini sangat mirip dengan cewek. Banyak yeoja yang menyebutnya namja tercantik di kampus. Dialah Lee Taemin, seorang namja yang bersifat polos dan manja.

Banyak yang tak tahu tentang hubungan mereka ini yang sebenarnya adalah sepasang kekasih. Yang hanya tahu tentang hubungan mereka ini ialah sahabat terdekat mereka yaitu Onew, Key dan Jonghyun.

"Taemin kuliahmu hari ini berakhir jam berapa?" tanya Minho yang saat ini sedang membukakan pintu mobil bermerek Porsche berwarna silver untuk Taemin masuk.

"Mungkin jam 3 siang. Memangnya kenapa, Minho?" jawab Taemin sambil memandang kearah Minho dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kepada sang pujaan hati.

Minho jadi salah tingkah karena melihat senyuman yang diberikan Taemin padanya, sampai-sampai lupa apa yang mau dikatakannya. Taemin yang tidak di jawab pertanyaan itu ngambek dan mengembungkan pipinya, lalu bertanya lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Minho~ jangan nyuekin aku dong~ Memangnya kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kamu mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat, ya?" Rengek Taemin dengan nada manjanya dan kemudian tersenyum manis (lagi) kepada Minho.

Kali ini minho menjadi tak tahan dengan senyumannya, sehingga rasanya ingin sekali ia mencium bibir mungil kekasihnya itu, tapi karena tempat yang tidak memungkinkan, juga dikeliling oleh banyak mobil yang saat ini sedang berhenti karena lampu merah, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Lalu dia menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah ditunggu Taemin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya saja. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Tapi aku takut kau marah," jawab Minho dengan wajah memelasnya dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau katakan? Katakanlah. Aku tak akan marah," ujar Taemin dengan wajah yang lembut.

"Err... Uhhm.. Begini.. A-aku.. Ugh... Payah sekali aku mengatakannya. Aku takut kau marah dan tak mengizinkanku," ujar Minho tergagap.

"Mengizinkan apa, Minho?" tanya Taemin (lagi) dengan muka penasaran.

"Begini.. Selesai kuliah terakhir nanti, aku akan pergi kempingdengan teman kuliahku selama seminggu. Jadi, aku cuma mau minta izin padamu. Apakah aku boleh pergi? Aku ingin sekali pergi. Namun, mengingat kau nanti kesepian di apartemen sendiri, jadi aku menanyakannya padamu," ujar Minho panjang lebar.

"Aigoo... Kau cuma mau mengatakan itu saja? Memangnya aku sebegitu mengerikannya sampai-sampai kau susah payah mengatakan itu saja, huh? Tentu saja aku mengizinkanmu. Aku ini seorang kekasih yang tidak ingin menggekang pacarnya sendiri. Jangan pikirkan aku. Aku 'kan bisa menyuruh Key, Onew dan Jonghyun untuk menginap dirumah."

"Benarkah? _Gomawo_ Taemin. Kau harus berjanji tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam bersama mereka. Sampai saat aku tiba nanti, tunggulah aku di depan apartemen kita. Mengerti?" ujar Minho dengan bahagianya sambil mengenggam tangan Taemin erat-erat.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, Minho. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." jawab Taemin dengan mengangkat 2 jarinya membentuk huruf 'V'.

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut hingga pada akhirnya percakapan mereka terhenti, karena sudah sampai di tujuan awal mereka, yaitu kampus.

Taemin hendak keluar dari mobil, namun Minho menarik tangannya hingga Taemin kembali terduduk di bangku penumpang. Minho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taemin sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah adegan ciuman yang basah dan lembut namun penuh gairah yang hebat antar keduanya. Minho mencium bibir Taemin dengan lembut dan penuh hasrat yang mendalam kemudian dibalas Taemin dengan hal sama juga namun lebih bergairah. Selang 5 menit keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka karena membutuhkan oksigen. Setelah cukup menghirup oksigen, keduanya melakukan hal yang terputus tadi menjadi semakin panas, semakin bergairah, semakin kasar, dan semakin basah. Keduanya masih berciuman sampai terdengar suara ketukan kaca mobil dari luar yang menghentikan adegan tersebut.

Untung saja, semua kaca mobil dilapisi oleh kaca berwarna hitam, jadi ciuman mereka tadi tak tampak oleh orang luar. Mereka berdua menyeka bibir masing-masing. Wajah keduanya seperti kepiting yang baru direbus. Ketukan terdengar lagi, dan mereka keluar dari mobil. Tampaklah 3 namja tampan sudah menunggu mereka diluar.

"Hey, ada apa dengan wajah kalian berdua?" tanya oleh suara tak asing bagi Minho dan Taemin yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Key.

"Hah? Ohh i-ini.. K-karena t-tadi Minho ngebut d-di jalan.. Jadinya k-ketakutan. S-sampai j-jadi seperti i-ini," jawaban ngasal dari Taemin yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal itu dengan tergagap dibantu oleh Minho yang menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ah.. Yang bener? Masa' bisa jadi merah seperti itu?" sindir Onew.

"Kenapa harus melakukannya di mobil? Seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja," sambung Jonghyun, dia sekalian memancing Taemin dan Minho untuk tak sengaja mengucapkan perbuatan mereka di mobil tadi.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok. Kami hanya berci-" ujar Minho terputus karena mulutnya langsung ditutup oleh Taemin.

"Sudahlah. Toh, kami juga tahu apa yang kalian lakukan. Kalian berciuman 'kan?" tebak Jonghyun yang ternyata jawabannya benar, padahal dia tadi hanya memancing mereka saja untuk mengatakan apa yang mereka lakukan tapi melihat Taemin dan Minho langsung _blushing _mendengar kata berciuman, Key, Onew, dan Jonghyun tahu tebakan Jonghyun pasti benar.

"Hahaha. Sudah tidak usah ditutupi. Kami juga sering berciuman kok di mobil," ujar Onew sambil memandang Key yang malu-malu.

Percakapan terhenti karena sudah masuk kuliah pertama. Dan semua namja tampan itu menghambur ke ruangan kuliah masing-masing. Mereka berlima berbeda jurusan terkecuali Onew dan Key yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Jonghyun jurusan Hukum, Onew dan Key jurusan Ekonomi, Minho jurusan Seni dan Kebudayaan dan Taemin jurusan Akutansi.

.

.

5 namja tampan sudah selesai kuliah. Jadi, sekarang saatnya bagi mereka untuk ngumpul di kantin. Sesaat memasuki kantin, para yoeja berteriak histeris melihat datangnya 5 namja tampan. 5 namja tampan itu pun hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum manis mereka pada para yeoja centil yang beretriak memanggil nama mereka satu persatu.

"Hey.. Ayo cepat kita duduk disitu sebelum tempat yang kosong itu diduduki," ujar Onew yang menunjuk sebuah meja kosong dengan kursi yang berjumlah pas dengan mereka sekarang yang terletak disudut kantin dan langsung berlari ke tempat tersebut, diikuti oleh yang lain.

Setelah sampai dan kemudian memesan makanan, mereka bercerita dan kemudian sampailah pada topik yang ingin dibicarakan Taemin dan Minho.

"Begini, aku ingin pergi kempingsama teman kuliahku. Namun, mengingat Taemin yang sendirian dirumah, jadi aku minta tolong sama kalian untuk menginap diapartemen kami sampai aku pulang. Bagaimana? Kalian bisa?" Jelas Minho panjang lebar. Yang lain cuma bisa bengong dan kemudian mengangguk secara bersamaan tanda setuju.

"Berapa lama kau _camping_?" tanya Key yang sekarang sedang mengambil pesanan makanan mereka yang sudah tiba di meja.

"Oh iya, aku lupa menyampaikannya. Selama seminggu kami akan _camping _ dan bakalan balik pagi hari pada hari terakhir."

"Baiklah. Kami akan menjaga Taemin-mu yang cuma ada satu di muka bumi ini," ujar Key, Onew dan Jonghyun berbarengan.

"Tapi kalian jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh terhadap dia selama aku pergi nanti. Mengerti!" Jelas Minho dengan nada tegasnya.

"Mengerti! Siap laksanakan!" jawab mereka minus Taemin yang dari tadi hanya terbengong melihat Onew, Key, Jonghyun dan kekasihnya, Minho sambil menyeruput habis _ice cappucino _miliknya.

"Ya sudah. Sebentar lagi kami akan pergi jadi aku dan Taemin mau pulang dulu. Aku mau bersiap-siap. Kalian mau ikut?" Tanya Minho.

"Hmm... Ya baiklah. Tapi kami akan pulang dulu mengambil baju untuk menginap di sana."

"Ya sudah kami duluan, ya," ajak Taemin sambil berdiri tegak untuk bergegas pergi menuju parkiran bersama Minho.

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen, Minho langsung pergi ke kamar dan mengambil apa-apa saja yang mau dibawanya. Dan kemudian menemui Taemin yang sudah menunggu di luar dan ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah sampai di apartemen mereka. Minho memasukkan semua barang bawaannya ke mobil dan kemudian menjumpai Taemin yang dilihatnya sudah berlinang air mata (lebay #plak).

"Taemin, jangan menangis. Kalau kau menangis, aku tak sanggup meninggalkanmu. Jadi berhentilah menangis. Aku akan pulang seminggu lagi. Jadi tunggu aku sampai aku pulang. Mengerti," ujar Minho sambil menghapus linangan air mata Taemin.

"B-baiklah. Kau jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam juga disana. Kalau sudah mau pulang hubungi aku. Biar ku tunggu kau di depan apartemen ini." jawab Taemin sambil masih berlinangan air mata.

"Ya aku mengerti, Taemin. Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Sudah, ya. Aku pergi. Bye," ujar Minho sambil berlalu pergi. Minho hendak berbalik namun tangannya ditarik oleh Taemin dan mendaratlah sebuah ciuman dari Taemin di bibir Minho. Minho terkejut, karena selama ini selalu dia yang mencium Taemin duluan. Tapi sekarang keadaan malah berbalik.

Minho membalas ciuman yang diberikan Taemin. Cukup lama juga mereka berciuman hingga sebuah suara yang tak tahan dengan perbuatan mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Ehem! Hei... Kalian ini.. Ingat dong kalau masih ada kami disini," ujar Jonghyun yang menghentikan ciuman Taemin dan Minho. Taemin dan Minho hanya diam dan cuma tersenyum malu-malu. Minho menghampiri mereka bertiga dan menjabat tangan mereka seraya berkata.

"Jaga Taeminku baik-baik! Jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya," pinta Minho dan memasuki mobil dan hanya direspon oleh mereka bertiga dengan senyuman tanda mengiyakan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Teriak Taemin sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

Selama Minho _camping_ Taemin menjadi penyendiri. Perasaannya selalu khawatir akan Minho yang berada jauh di hutan sana yang penuh dengan binatang buas dan hal-hal yang menyeramkan disana yang dapat mengancam nyawa Minho.

Suatu malam, hujan deras disertai badai, angin kencang juga petir yang menyambar menuruni bumi. Pada saat itu Onew dan Key sedang kuliah masuk pada malam hari. Sedangkan Jonghyun pergi ke supermarket membeli bahan makanan. Taemin mendapat _BBM _dari mereka bertiga yang isinya menggatakan akan pulang setelah hujan badai dan angin kencang berakhir.

Tinggalah Taemin di apartemen yang besar dan mewah sendirian menunggu datangnya Onew, Key dan Jonghyun di ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba sebuah kilat menyambar lalu disusul petir yang besar menyambar dan mematikan seluruh listrik di ruangan itu. Taemin yang kaget sampai-sampai berteriak dan terjatuh dari sofa empuk.

_'Onew, Key, Jonghyun cepatlah kembali. Aku sangat ketakutan. Aku benci petir dan aku takut kegelapan. Tuhan... Cepat hentikan hujan badai, petir, angin kencang dan hidupkan listrik disini. Minho aku takut...'_ ujar Taemin dalam hati yang sampai saat ini sudah hampir menitikkan air mata karena takutnya. Listrik kembali hidup dan membuat Taemin agak sedikit merasa lega. Taemin terus menunggu 3 sahabatnya itu terkecuali Minho yang berada di hutan sana. Setiap kali petir menyambar dia selalu berteriak dan menangis. 3 sahabatnya ini tidak tahu bahwa Taemin ini takut pada petir dan kegelapan.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari luar sehingga membuat Taemin sumringah karena mungkin salah satu dari 3 sahabatnya sudah pulang. Dia langsung menuju pintu dan membukakannya. Namun apa yang terjadi saat tahu ternyata bukan 3 sahabatnya yang muncul, melainkan Choi Minho, kekasihnya yang seharusnya berada di hutan sana untuk camping yang rencananya bakalan sampai di apartemen ini besok hari, malah sudah ada didepan pintu dengan baju yang basah kuyup dan masih sempat-sempatnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

"M-Minho... A-apa y-yang t-terjadi? B-bukankah k-kau p-pulang b-besok?" Tanya Taemin yang tergagap.

"Ya.. Memang besok, tapi aku pulang duluan daripada teman-temanku, karena aku tahu kau pasti ketakutan. Makanya aku kemari," jelas Minho sambil tersenyum kemudian masuk ke dalam dan langsung duduk diruang tamu.

Taemin yang melihat kekasih yang dicintainya itu basah kuyup, akhirnya berlari menuju kamar mereka dan mengambil handuk serta pakaian ganti untuk Minho.

"Minho, ini, ganti bajumu nanti kamu sakit." ujar Taemin yang mengelap badan dan kepala Minho dengan handuk dan memberikan baju Minho.

"_Gomawo _Taemin." ucap Minho dengan lembut dan mengecup lembut bibirnya ke bibir Taemin. Taemin yang malu jadi blushing dan bergegas menuju dapur.

"Cepat ganti bajumu Minho. Aku mau membuatkanmu coklat panas." ujar Taemin yang wajahnya sudah memerah dan bergegas ke dapur.

'Ctaarr' sebuah petir menyambar yang sukses membuat Taemin berteriak dan bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja makan. Seketika itu juga terdengar Minho yang masih bertelanjang dada dan belum sempat mengganti bajunya hanya sempat mengganti celananya saja mendengar teriakannya lalu bergegas menuju dapur dan memanggilnya.

"M-minho... A-aku hiks.. hiks.. d-dibawah kolong hiks.. hiks.. m-meja makan hiks.. hiks.."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sudah jangan menangis, tenanglah, aku ada di sampingmu," bujuk Minho yang saat itu masih bertelanjang dada sambil memeluk Taemin lembut agar dia berhenti menangis. Taemin masih menangis juga akhirnya mencium lembut bibir mungil Taemin. Saat itu juga tangis Taemin berhenti dan berganti menjadi senyuman indah yang ditunjukkan pada Minho. Taemin mencium Minho lagi dan dibalas Minho dengan ciuman yang penuh gairah. Begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya berhenti karena bersin yang ditimbulkan Minho.

'Haattchiiu'

"Minho, kau masuk angin. Lho? Mana baju yang kuberikan padamu?"

"Aku belum sempat memakainya karena mendengar teriakanmu, jadi ku tinggal saja bajunya di kamar. Hatchi, ha.. Ha... Ha.. HATCHIU," jelas Minho dengan wajah polos dan kembali bersin.

"Sudah sana cepat ganti bajumu. Kau sudah masuk angin, berbaringlah di sofa setelah gnti baju. Aku mau membuat coklat panas untukmu."

"Baiklah, Taemin-ku sayang," ucap Minho dan berlari menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit Taemin menunggu Minho, tapi tak datang juga akhirnya dia bergegas menuju kamar. Namun lagu Lucifer-nya SHINee menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menyambar hpnya dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ha-." belum sempat dia mengucapkan halo suara di seberang sana sudah bebicara duluan dengan nada yang terburu dan panic.

"Taemin, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi tolong lihat siaran tv XXX." ujar suara di seberang sana. Taemin menuruti perintahnya, kemudian menyalakan tv lalu menonton siaran tv yang disebutkan suara di seberang sana.

_" Saat turun hujan badai tadi, terjadi sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas antara truk anggkutan barang pindahan dengan sebuah mobil di dekat hutan XYXY yang berada di jalan xxx nomor xx. Diduga supir truk sedang mabuk dan hilang kesadaran, menabrak mobil bermerek Porsche dengan plat mobil XXXX yang menewaskan si pengemudi mobil dan menyebabkan luka parah pada si pengemudi truk. Pengemudi mobil terlempar dari mobil dan mengeluarkan darah dari kepalanya yang terbentur ke aspal, supir truk hanya terdiam didalam truk dan hanya mengalami luka parah. Diduga pengemudi mobil bernama Choi Minho dan penge-" Pip. _Taemin langsung mematikan tv dan berbicara lagi kepada suara yang ada di seberang sana.

"Ha ha. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Minho yang mengalami kecelakan. Dia saja berada di sini sejak badai tadi. Tidak mungkin dia meninggal."

"Taemin, percayalah padaku, Key juga mendapat kabar dari temannya Minho kalau Minho kecelakaan di jalan waktu menuju ke apartemen kalian. Dia tertabrak truk waktu hujan badai. Tidak mungkin dia ada di rumah sekarang, Taemin," jelas Onew pada Taemin.

Taemin sangat panik, dia tidak percaya bahwa Minho sudah meninggal, karena sejak tadi Minho kemari dan 30 menit yang lalu mereka berciuman. Taemin tak percaya akan kabar itu. Hingga akhirnya, dia menutup teleponnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mereka. Sampai di kamar tak dilihatnya batang hidung Minho. Yang tertinggal dari Minho cuma gantungan _handphone _ yang diberikan Taemin padanya dan selalu di pakainya tanpa pernah dilepas olehnya yang terletak diatas baju ganti yang diberikan pada Minho waktu dia pulang dengan basah kuyup. Dia masih belum percaya. Dia terus mencari Minho terus, mulai dari kamar mandi, kamar tamu, ruang tamu, dapur, balkon, beranda, namun tetap tak ditemukannya Minho, sang pujaan hati.

Taemin yang putus asa, terduduk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu seberkas cahaya putih berdiri di depan Taemin dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya, lama kelamaan cahaya putih itu membentuk seorang manusia yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah arwah Minho yang sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Taemin mendekat dan meraih tangannya, namun alhasil dia hanya menggapai udara kosong. Saat itulah dia percaya bahwa kekasih yang dicintainya sudah mati.

"Taemin, aku sudah mendahuluimu lebih dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu untuk menjagamu. _Saranghae,_" ujar Minho lembut dan perlahan menghilang. Belum sempat Taemin membalas perkataanya, sang pujaan hati telah hilang untuk selamanya dan hanya akan ada di hatinya saja.

"Minho, tunggulah aku." Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Taemin padanya. Hingga akhirnya...

'Craassh'

-FIN-

Omake:

Badai sudah reda. Jonghyun berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Taemin. Merogoh kunci di kantongnya.

'Cklek'

Pintu apartemen pun terbuka. Jonghyun melangkah masuk. "Aku pulang. Maaf, kau lama menunggu ya, Taemin?" Tak ada jawaban. Jonghyun heran. Dicarinya Taemin ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dapur, kamar mandi, ruang TV, tapi tidak ketemu.

Jonghyun melihat kamar Taemin yang sedikit terbuka. Merasa ada yang aneh, Jonghyun pun memasuki kamar itu.

Mata Jonghyun terbelalak lebar melihat sosok Taemin yang terbaring di lantai. Tubuhnya kaku, darah keluar dari pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan sebuah pisau lipat tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuh Taemin.

-REAL FIN-

Aneh kan? Gaje kan? Ya iyalah, maklum, saya masih pemula XP. Ini fic pertama. Terinspirasi sama fic temen saya yang judulnya 'In My Heart punya Mell Cendrillon Keehl tapi sekarang udah ganti jadi Lee TaeHo' *promosi nih ceritanya* #plak, trus jugak terinspirasi dari sms kiriman teman saya yang nyeritain waktu malming seorang cowok datang kerumah pacarnya basah kuyup trus diambilin anduk ma ceweknya, tiba mau di kasih ke cowoknya, si cewek dapat kabar dari temennya yang bilang kalo cowoknya mati kecelakaan waktu mau kerumahnya. Sumpah, waktu baca tu sms, sya netesin air mata. Merinding bacanya tapi terharu jugak. Halah! Sudahlah bacotan saya ini. Oh iya, mohon REVIEW-nya ya.. :D


End file.
